


Phonecalls from Heaven

by cardinalwrites



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: 12x16 coda, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, ladies drink free, spn coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardinalwrites/pseuds/cardinalwrites
Summary: 12x16 coda. Dean goes outside to avoid watching Claire fight for her life, only one person he needs to talk to on his mind.





	

“Cas, it’s bad. She’s—She’s just dying in there and I can’t do anything to help her. We should’ve never let that bastard stay with her to protect her. What was I thinking?” Dean knew he was rambling. He had to air out what has been rattling around in his brain for the past few hours and he sure as hell couldn’t stand there and watch Claire like that. Cas needed to know.

“This guy has never seen a day out of the Queen’s castle and I left Claire in his hands? I don’t trust him; Sam doesn’t trust him, and I know you sure as hell wouldn’t even have let me leave Claire alone like that. And now…” He paused, his voice sharp as he stared out to the bleak night. “Now she might be gone for good and it’ll be my fault. Jody doesn’t even know where she is and I’ll have to tell her another child died because of us.

“She’s family, Cas. She’s part of our family, and she’s fighting like a Winchester to get cured of this. I know you and her aren’t actually related, but man does she remind me of you sometimes,” his tone is a little lighter now, remembering long lost memories of when the world wasn’t as chaotic as it is now. “She would have loved to see you, man. Hell, it’s been days since we’ve seen you, too, and I—“

“We’re sorry, but the voice message box has now been filled. Thank you for calling,” an automated voice cut Dean off, reality once again returning tenfold. It’s been that way for a while now, Dean calling Castiel’s voicemail and leaving a message that is too long. Of all times, now it decides to fill up just when this message was the most important.

Dean’s eyes sting. He knew the message was over, but the phone remained in attached to his ear. “and I need you right now. Claire needs you. Just… just be okay and come back to m—her.”

“Dean,” Sam’s voice came from the room. It didn’t sound good.

Dean placed his phone in his pocket and took a deep breath before returning to the room. 

Meanwhile in Heaven, Castiel fights with every last angel to get back to Earth. His family needs him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr!](http://www.cardinalwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
